Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communications, and, more particularly, to tracking locations of wireless devices in a physical space.
Description of Related Art
The Global Positioning System (GPS) has become the basis for a wide variety of applications requiring location services. Such services are commonly used in applications for mapping, such as Google Maps and Apple Maps, in applications that provide location-specific content, such as shopping sites and news sites, and in authentication, where device locations may provide authentication factors.
As GPS is often ineffective indoors, a number of Indoor Positioning Systems (IPS) have also been developed. Such systems may employ radio waves, magnetic fields, acoustic signals, or other sensory information for locating devices. Some IPS arrangements are based on Wi-Fi and locate devices using received signal strength or other signal characteristics.